A Good Mood
by professorpotter23
Summary: Harry Potter is in a Good Mood.


A Good Mood

By Professorpotter23

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Harry Potter was in a good mood. A VERY good mood. Humming a tuneless song, he strolled down the corridor to the Great Hall for breakfast. On his way, he encountered a group of Hufflepuff fourth years.

"Gooood Morning, ladies, why don't you all look lovely today!" Harry called to them.

The group of Hufflepuffs look flattered and frightened at the same time. Eyeing Harry hesitantly, they slowly backed down the hallway and once they were far enough, legged it to their common room. Giving a noncommittal shrug he continued his way to breakfast.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry spied his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"RON! HERMIONE! IT'S SO MAGNIFICENT TO SEE YOU!" Harry was yelling as if they were across a Quidditch field instead of five feet away from one another. Hermione jumped as if someone had hit her and Ron swore loudly.

"Five points from Gryffindor for inappropriate language, Weasley! How many times do I have to remind you?" Barked Professor McGonagall. Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look and open her mouth to say something when-

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL! HOW SPIFFING TO SEE YOU THIS MORNING!"

Harry, to the surprise of everyone in the Hall, threw his arms around Professor McGonagall and held on tight. Professor McGonagall looked very uncomfortable and remained speechless, not knowing what to do because Harry Potter has never hugged her before. Actually Professor McGonagall has never been hugged by any of her students except perhaps Sirius Black. Just when she was about to say something, Harry suddenly let go of her and grabbed Hermione and Ron instead.

"Hermione! You look so beautiful today! Your hair is so bushy and frizzy!" Harry snogged her fully on the lips, not afraid to apply tongue. Ron was outraged. His hands clenched into fists and his ears turned red, a danger sign.

"Potter! What the HELL do you think you're do-"

Ron was cut off by a pair of lips. Harry's lips.

"Ron! Your face is so wonderfully red today!" Harry's eyes bugged out and some spit came from his mouth. He looked quite deranged really. "And you hair! So GINGER!" Harry giggled and took some toast from the table. Spotting Seamus and Dean further along the table, he went towards them skipping as he went.

"Seamus? What are you doing here? I saw you just, like, five minutes ago. Are you feeling better now? You sounded horrible earlier; thrashing around in your bed, moaning and screaming. You kept on saying things like: more! Gimme more! Oh! Harder! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Seamus was red and looking very embarrassed by now. Harry kept on going on, "And you wouldn't stop until Dean crawled into bed with you. Anyways, time for class, see you two later!" And with a kiss to both of them Harry left Seamus and Dean.

"What's wrong with Harry, Ron?" Asked Hermione.

"Uhh… I- I don't – He –H –he- KISSED ME!" Ron sputtered. Hermione sighed.

"Well, let's go and see if he does anything else stupid. We have Snape next and imagine what'll happen if he sees Harry like this." She gave a small shudder and left with a stunned Ron following behind her.

In front of the Potions dungeon, there was a commotion going on. Draco Malfoy was sobbing on the floor while Harry was singing. The rest of the class looked horrified at the sound of Harry's singing but amused at Draco's hysterics.

"U is for you and me! N- is for anywhere anytime at all, here in the deep blue sea!"

"Stop! Please! Make it stop! I'll do anything! Potter just please stop!" Malfoy was crying out.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Do you want me to stop?" Harry looked genuinely apoplectic.

"PLEASE!"

"Okay!" Harry forcefully lifted Draco off the ground and said "I'll kiss you to make it better!"

"NOOOOO! Potter! Quit it!"

Despite his protests, Harry kissed Draco right on the mouth and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"All better now! You're welcome, Draco!" Harry let him go and Draco ran crying down the corridor.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape had appeared from behind the door of the classroom.

"Professor! How lovely to see you this morning!" Screamed Harry.

"Oh God." Muttered Hermione.

Harry proceeded to give Snape a hug and a kiss which resulted in one month of detention and-

"A THOUSAND POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR INAPPROPRIATE PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH A PROFESSOR!"

So throughout the day Harry Potter went to all of his classes and received: a year of detention, seven punches, 465 points taken away from Gryffindor, he sent twelve students to the hospital wing for mental trauma, and three professor were reduced to hysterics by the end of the day.

Unknown to Harry Potter or any of the residents of Hogwarts, a thousand miles away Voldemort was laughing maniacally and rubbing his hands together.

"Mwahahahaha! I shall get rid of the- boy- who- refuses-to- die-even-though-I've-tried-to- kill- him- seven-times-already-and –seems-to-have-the-best-luck-in-the-world by charming him to be in such a good mood that everyone will hate him and kill him themselves, therefore I won't have to" Voldemort chuckled evilly.

"Um… s-Sir. I-I-don't think that-that- that w-will work." Voldemort sent Wormtail glare "B- because. P-potter-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"It will work. It has to. Cleverbot told me it would."


End file.
